


I Know Your Pain

by MagicalRainbowUnicornPuke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Gen, I am so sorry, Langst, i hurt my childrens, klangst, why do i do this to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalRainbowUnicornPuke/pseuds/MagicalRainbowUnicornPuke
Summary: Literally just the angstiest drabble. Nothing but angst. I am sorry, this is not what my mother wanted for me.





	I Know Your Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Oprah voice: You get angst and you get angst, everyone gets angst!

Keith studied Lance's smiling face. Lance was grinning and joking with Hunk, occasionally letting out a loud laugh. 

Within a few minutes, Hunk had been called away to the kitchen- some food goo maker issue, and Lance was left alone. 

Lance's expression morphed into a blank guarded expression. An expression Keith had witnessed a fair share of. 

An expression that was seen all over the faces of children from the foster homes Keith had been through. He'd even donned the face a few times himself. 

That face was one of self-defense. 

Hunk came back and like the drop of a pin, Lance's grin was immediately plastered over his face. 

No one even noticed. 

Except for Keith. 

Keith shook his head, walking out of the room. He shook his head because he knew. He knew that expression and what he meant it. 

Keith only wished he also had the strength to pretend to be happy.


End file.
